Dream
by Zionist with a spoon
Summary: Does exactly what it says on the tin. Chapter VII now up
1. Nightmare

A/N This is my not only my first Matrix fanfic but its also my first ever, so please be nice. It's a fairly standard fanfic. I just hope no one has done the same idea I have. Then again, they'll do a better job than I ever could. I have a problem with putting my ideas into words.  
  
Disclaimer: I do, in fact, own the Matrix. You are now reading the pilot script for a spin-off T.V. series: "Matrix: Before they were Reloaded.  
  
Trinity just stared. Stared at the three Agents talking in a corner. They weren't the Matrix Agents; they were just trapped minds doing their 'jobs'. One of the Agents walked over to her, looked her steadily in the eye for a minute and then began beating her. Over and over, across the side of the face until all the area around her eye was badly bruised and swollen. She still stared up at him from the steady trickle of blood coming from a gash across her forehead. The agent raised his hand to hit her again, when the door opened. Another agent walked in. The others moved away to let him stand n front of her. She gave in the same emotionless stare that she had given the others, but her breathing was getting heavy: the wounds that covered her body and tore through her vinyl outfit were becoming increasingly sore. The agent just laughed when he saw this, as much as she tried to conceal it. Then she realised it. This was a Matrix agent, not one of those mindless FBI 'officials' who took the Matrix as real. She realised that this was one of the most, if not the most, dangerous position that a rebel could be placed in. She realised the truth. If she did not figure out an escape soon, this was the end. The agent stood back and reached into the breast pocket of his neatly pressed black jacket and pulled out a gun. He held the gun between her eyes, against the pale ivory skin now bloodied from the beatings she had received. She tried to move slightly, but winced in pain: she was bruised all over.  
  
'Talk', he said in that irritating monotone voice that all Agents shared. 'Or you know what will happen'.  
  
Trinity still stared at him as if trying to bore a hole into him. She wondered why he was giving her this chance.  
  
'Talk!'. He spoke in the same tone but put more pressure on the gun.  
  
She could feel the cool metal pressing deeper into that small place between her eyes. She wouldn't talk. She could never betray everyone, not Morpheus, not Neo, not anyone.  
  
'Fine, said the Agent, a smug smile of victory hinting on his lips. 'You were given a chance. Two, in fact. But if you will not co-operate.'  
  
He applied even more pressure to the gun, placed his long, spidery fingers on the trigger of the gun, and pulled.  
  
**  
  
Neo jolted awake on the Neb, his breathing rapid and shallow. He wiped a hand across his sweat-drenched brow and tried to calm himself. Eventually his breathing went down to normal, but his heart was still pounding. He carefully lay back down, slowly so as not to wake the sleeping form of Trinity beside him. He felt hot tears pricking at the backs of his eyes when he thought of the nightmare. He'd been having them for over two months now, and in every one something bad happened to Trinity. Just the thought of losing her like he saw in his nightmares was almost enough to make him break down. He spooned himself up behind her and slid one arm around her waist and clasped her hand with the other. He took a deep breath of the heavenly scent that always seemed to surround her and tried to stop his heart from pounding so hard.  
  
'Neo? What wrong? Why are you awake so late?', Trinity's sleepy voice interrupted the silence of their cabin. Neo fought to swallow the lump in his throat that refused to go away.  
  
'No reason, love. I just couldn't sleep, is all.'  
  
'Oh. Well, try and get some sleep'.  
  
'Yeah, I will. 'Night gorgeous'.  
  
Trinity gave a small laugh. He knew she was smiling.  
  
'Goodnight Neo'.  
  
Almost immediately, she was asleep. Neo tightened his hold on her, buried his face in her ivory neck and waited for sleep to take him.  
  
A/N Well, there you go! This chapter is actually longer than I thought it would be. I know, I know, total clichéd ending but I love the Neo/Trinity part of the storyline. If ye want the next chapter, give me nice reviews and I'll think about it. ;) 


	2. Arrivals, News and Fights

A/N I had this one written inside my head for a week or so but I misplaced my mental pen. So today, I sat down in front of my computer with a bottle of water and a bag of brandy drops (God, I love them) and typed my fingers to the bone for all of you. Here's the end result. If its total crap, don't blame me; blame the current political situation. (That's what you get for listening to R.A.T.M. all day).  
  
Trinity awoke early the next day. She turned carefully and saw that Neo was still sleeping. He looked so angelic when he slept. It almost made you wonder how someone so powerful and invincible in the Matrix could look so childlike and vulnerable in sleep. She wouldn't wake him. He hadn't been sleeping at all recently. She made up her mind to talk to Morpheus about it in private once she got a chance. She quietly detangled herself from his embrace and dressed. She was halfway to the door when she turned around and looked at Neo. He had rolled onto the warm spot where she had been, oblivious to her absence. Trinity smiled at the sight of him sprawled across the bed and walked quietly out the door and shut it carefully behind her. She made her way down to the mess hall. When she arrived, she wasn't surprised to see Alpha there. Unplugged for two and a half months, he was the earliest riser on the ship since Cypher was gone.  
  
"Good morning" he greeted her in his soft Irish accent. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose" Trinity replied, getting her gloop and a tin of water.  
  
As Trinity was sitting down to eat, Morpheus walked in.  
  
"Trinity, when you're finished, I need you to go to come to the Core"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The Osiris will be docking in about a half an hour. Our new operator is arriving today"  
  
"Alright, I'll be down in a few minutes"  
  
She had known that he - or she - was arriving today; she had just thought that it would have been later. Tank had left the ship when they had docked in Zion for repairs following the squiddie attack. He had said it was too difficult working on the Neb with all the memories. She understood how he felt, but she had no choice but to continue on. For the three months after Tank had left, they had shared the operating shifts as well as the everyday ones. Although, they had managed all right, they needed an operator. Their sister ship, the Osiris had docked in Zion a week ago and had agreed to transport their new operator. She finished her gloop and rose from the bench. On her way out the door, she bumped into Neo, still half-asleep and with pillow creases across his face. He pulled her close and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Hello, beautiful" he greeted her with a lopsided grin. "Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"'Cause she couldn't be arsed, that's why" came Alpha's voice from the mess hall. Trinity laughed and made her way down to the Core. Morpheus was already in there, talking to the Osiris' operator. Trinity sat down on the operator's chair, which still bore the burns of Cypher's betrayal, and began typing in docking controls.  
  
"We're ready," she said after a few minutes.  
  
"Alright, Osiris, we are ready for docking, please proceed" Morpheus stated into the mouthpiece. "Trinity, get the rest of the crew up here"  
  
"Already here" Trinity turned around in her chair. Sure enough, Alpha and Neo were both standing there.  
  
"You didn't think we'd want to miss out on the craic, did you?" Alpha said.  
  
"What's going on?" Neo asked through a yawn.  
  
"The Osiris is docking." Trinity told him. "We told you a week ago. God, you have such an awful memory sometimes"  
  
"Trinity, open the hatch" Morpheus' order cut the conversation short. Trinity quickly typed in some commands and a small door on the east wall opened. Through the hatch stepped three people: two tall, dark men and one Asian woman. Trinity and Morpheus walked forward to greet the visitors.  
  
"Welcome Thaddeus and Jue" he said. "And you must be our new operator" he said to the third figure, who was still partially covered by the shadows.  
  
"Yes, I am" he replied and stepped out into the light.  
  
"Link!" Trinity cried and ran forward to embrace the newcomer.  
  
"Hello, Trinity" he said when they broke apart.  
  
"You know each other?" Alpha asked.  
  
"Well, yes. Link is Tank's brother-in-law" Trinity replied. "Link, this is Alpha, he's our newest crew member. And Neo you already know."  
  
"Yes, I remember him" he said. They had met when Tank had returned home.  
  
"Yes, its great to see you again, Link" Neo said and moved forward to shake his hand. "But I don't believe I've met these two" he looked toward the other two people, who were standing silently by the hatch.  
  
"Oh yes" Morpheus said. "Allow me. This is Thaddeus, the captain of the Osiris", he motioned toward the tall, dark man, who nodded in greeting. "And Jue, his second-in-command", he motioned towards the Asian woman, who gave a small smile.  
  
"Well, we must be leaving now", she said.  
  
"Oh, of course", Morpheus said. "Thank you for bringing Link"  
  
"Hey, don't mention it. I just hope you'll return the favour someday," Thaddeus said.  
  
"No problem" Morpheus said with a smile. "Trinity, will you start putting in the commands?"  
  
"Let me" put in Link. "Its my job, after all"  
  
"Sure, go ahead" Trinity replied. "Lets see what you can do"  
  
Link sat down on the operating chair and began typing in the commands. Thaddeus and Jue, after quick goodbyes and promises to meet up in Zion, had already left through the hatch.  
  
Following the Osiris' departure, Link began to talk to the rest of the crew.  
  
"I didn't know you had operating skills," Trinity said. "I can't imaging Zee was too happy letting you come on board the Neb"  
  
"Well, she wasn't" Link replied. "But I had promised Tank and Dozer".  
  
Trinity nodded softly. "So, how is Tank, anyway?"  
  
Link bowed his head. "Tank died, Trinity" he said quietly.  
  
"When?" Trinity asked, her face neutral but her eyes showing the shock and sorrow that she felt.  
  
"A week after you left"  
  
"Oh my God" The crew stayed silent for a few minutes, remembering Tank and all their former crewmates.  
  
"Well" Morpheus broke the silence. "We'd better get going."  
  
"I suppose so." Trinity replied. The crew started moving around, preparing to go about their daily tasks.  
  
"Before I forget, Thaddeus gave me a training program for you to try out."  
  
"Really?" Alpha asked. "I'll give it a go"  
  
"Great, but I need some one else as well," Link stated.  
  
"I'll do it" Trinity said. "I haven't done a training simulation for ages"  
  
"Fantastic" Alpha said. "You're going down," he added, to Trinity.  
  
"I seriously doubt that" Morpheus said. "Trinity's the second best fighter in the Resistance, after Neo."  
  
"That's fine" Alpha said. "Once I've beaten Trinity, I'll fight Neo"  
  
"You'll have a long wait, buddy" Neo said. "Trinity's way to fast and strong for you"  
  
Trinity blushed and made her way to the chair she normally used for going into the Matrix. The last thing she heard before the spike was slid into her plug was Link.  
  
"This program is a bit different..."  
  
**  
  
When Trinity opened her eyes, all she could see was darkness. Moving her hands up to her eyes, she realised she was blindfolded. This should be fun, she thought. She only hoped Alpha was also blindfolded although she knew she could beat him even if he wasn't. She stood very still and listened for any sound that would give away Alpha's position. She strained her ears, then she heard it: the soft sound of Alpha's feet when he was trying to be silent. She heard as he came closer, moving faster all the time. She waited until he was right in front of her, and then raised her left hand to block a blow that she knew was coming. She ducked down and, using her leg, knocked Alpha down, taking the feet from under him. She heard him fall on to the ground. Moving backwards, she heard him get up and move towards her. He obviously wasn't blindfolded. She blocked every move of Alpha's and then delivered a sharp blow to his chest that, she knew, sent him flying. She knew that he had landed several metres away from her. She waited until he had stood up and then she ran towards him. She got a few strong kicks in, jumped over him and landed directly behind him. She hit him right between the shoulders and knocked him to the ground. She heard him land heavily, and knew she had beaten him. A shame really, she thought. She had even gone easily on him to give him a chance.  
  
"You win," he said, while still trying to breathe. She removed her blindfold and smiled at him.  
  
"OK, Link, you can take us out now. I think Alpha's had enough"  
  
She felt the familiar pull on the back of her mind and everything went white. When she opened her eyes, Neo was standing beside her and putting the spike back in its place. She looked across at Alpha and knew that tomorrow he would have one hell of a black eye.  
  
"You can't even beat her when she's got a blindfold on" Neo laughed.  
  
"Shut up" Alpha replied. Obviously his pride was damaged as well as his body.  
  
"Hey man, sorry," Trinity said. "We can have a rematch whenever you're up for it" she added with a small smile.  
  
A/N OK, tell me what you think. I know it doesn't have much action it but hey. If you don't like Alpha, I can make him disappear. ;0 Sorry I took so long updating. Writers block. I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner. 


	3. Tasks

A/N OK, the next chapter (or two) are going to be those annoying bridging chapters so bear with me.  
  
**  
  
"Trinity" Morpheus said. "When you're done here, I need to do something."  
  
"What?" Trinity replied.  
  
"Zion is becoming worried about the magnitude of information the Agents have stored on the Resistance and we need someone to delete those files."  
  
"But surely no-one still plugged into the system will believe them?"  
  
"The files stored portray the Resistance fighters as terrorsists. If the FBI, NSA and the police have these files, it doubles the risk for the Resistance"  
  
"How?" Alpha put in.  
  
"If a fighter is captured and held, and the police recieve those files, it gives them the right to kill their prisoner, even if they're not citizens."  
  
"Ooook, thats not good"  
  
"No its not. So what do you want me to do?" Trinity said.  
  
"Well" Morphheus began slowly. "We believe that the files are somewhere inside the FBI database"  
  
Neo and Alpha looked up from the gloop in shock.  
  
"FBI? You want me to hack the FBI D-base?" Trinity said. "Do you have any idea what you're asking? I mean, IRS is one thing, but the FBI is on another plane entirely"  
  
"I understand that, but you're the best hacker we've got and if you can't do it..."  
  
"I'm not saying I can't do it, I'm just worried about how long it will take. What happens if sentinels become aware of the broadcast signal while I'm inside?"  
  
"Thats just it Trinity. I believe we might be able to do it from outside the Matrix."   
  
"Outside?"  
  
"Yes. Now, will you try it?"  
  
Trinity looked thoughtful for several minutes.  
  
"Alright, I'll give it my best shot"  
  
"Great. Come on then, lets get going."  
  
"Now?" Trinity sighed and took a drink of water. "Alright". She got up and made her way to the Core.  
  
**  
  
A/N I know its short, but this was originally way longer. Too long, though, so the next chapter is like a continuation (like all chapters, I suppose). R/R and I'll post. If you don't want to review, read it and press teh sumbit review button and tell me that you've read ti and what you think of it. :) 


	4. The crashing of the American securities

A/N OK, here's the rest. I needed to escape from the Frankie fanclub in the rest of the house. The summer wind came blowin'.. Dammit. I'm listening to CD Two. :)  
  
**  
  
"You've been working there for over six hours, Trinity", Neo said. "Are you almost there? And where's Alpha? Wasn't he on duty?"  
  
"He's in the bathroom and patience is a virtue, Neo" Trinity replied, not taking her eyes off the computer screen, her pale face illuminated in the darkness.  
  
"Well, are you coming to bed?", he said trailing his fingers along her graceful swanlike neck.   
  
"Later" she replied, still typing quickly.  
  
"OK", he said quietly. He kissed her softly on the lips and made his way to their room.  
  
**  
  
The next morning, Neo walked in to find Trinity asleep on the keyboard. He smiled softly and kissed her on the neck.  
  
"Morning" he said when she stirred.  
  
"What the hell?" she said, rubbing her eyes, her voice groggy.  
  
"You fell asleep" he said, the small smile still tugging at lips. Trinty had keyboard imprints on the left side of her face. He decided not to tell her.  
  
"Well, obviously"  
  
"Did you get any further last night?"  
  
"A little, but I culd have done without Alpha singing Gloria Gaynor all night."  
  
"Right" Neo laughed. "You coming down for breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah"   
  
Trinty got off the chair and grimaced when she realised that she had pins and needles in her legs.  
  
"Ow" she said, while gingerly putting weight on the offending right leg.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pins and Needles"  
  
Neo's laughter echoed through the Neb as they made their way to the mess hall.  
  
Everyone else was there, except for Link, who was in the cockpit.  
  
"Morning, you two" Morpheus said. "Hows it going on the FBI front?" he added to Trinity.  
  
"Alright, considering", Trinity replied.  
  
"Considering what?" Morpheus said.  
  
"The tuneless styling I had to endure all night from Ole Blue eyes over there" she nodded her head in Alpha's direction.  
  
"Hey!" he said. "I will Survive is a great song!"  
  
"Not over and over it isn't"  
  
Alpha just grumbled and looked annoyed.  
  
"Well, anyway" Trinity said. "I think I'll have it in a few hours. I just came down for some breakfast."  
  
"Thats good." Morpheus said. "You have to take a break. Oh, and Trinity?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You've got keyboard imprints on your face"  
  
**  
  
Four hours later and the entire crew was in the Core, watching Trinity's remarkable hacking skills.   
  
"Jaysus, she's fast." Alpha said.  
  
"And you wondered how I hacked your computer, Thomas Anderson" Trinity said.  
  
The text on the screen scrolled down quickly while Trinity continued to type in more commands, pausing only to rub her eyes, which were becoming increasingly painful from hours of staring at the glaring computer screen. It was almost like being back in the Matrix. Almost like still being a slave to the endless symbols of programming.  
  
She took a drink of water and resumed typing. Numbers, letters. An endless stream of them bombarded her senses when suddenly she raised a fist.  
  
"Success!"  
  
"You've done it?"   
  
Morpheus walked up to the computer and looked at the screen. Sure enough, all of the FBI D-base was in front of them on a virtual platter. Trinity rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ" Neo said. "I knew you were good, but...".  
  
Trinity turned around and flashed him a rare smile.  
  
"Trinity? Could you get back to the task at hand?" Morpheus said.  
  
"What? Yeah. What do the files look like?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Can you find a list of known terrorists?" he said.   
  
"I think I'll be able to do that. What then?"  
  
"Remove all the Resistance fighters from it and could you also try to find personal files?"  
  
"Do you want me to clear the entire list of terrorists?"  
  
"No. Don't. Not all terrorists are freedom fighters."  
  
"Alright".  
  
Trinity typed in a few commands and sat back. Suddenly she jerked forward and typed in the command again.  
  
"What is it?" Neo asked.  
  
"There's no list."  
  
"What? There should be." Morpheus stated.  
  
"I know. It was here but its been moved."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I can't say. The code's kinda screwed."  
  
"Well, can you at least get the personal files?"  
  
"I dunno. Something's not right here."  
  
She began typing again. A window popped up.   
  
"Please enter name and password"  
  
"Shit", she swore. "Theres some sort of backup."  
  
"Well, try a name and password."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Can't you hack this?" Alpha asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Trinity said.  
  
"Well, at least try" Neo pushed.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Trinity began typing again. Suddenly the codes began changing rapidly.  
  
"What the fuck?" Neo said.  
  
"Oh God" Trinity said. "There must be Agents"  
  
"Quick!" Morpheus said. "Close down the database. Any files deleted or half deleted will be erased"  
  
"Alright". Trinity began typing faster than ever. Slowly, bit by bit, the FBI database was shut down.  
  
"I assume your picture will be on wanted poster all over America now" Neo said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"And Trinity will become even more of a legend in the cyber world." Morpheus smiled.  
  
"Well" Morpheus said. "Did you delete any of the files?"  
  
"Yes. I got a few done."  
  
"Who's?"  
  
"Yours, Neo's and I think maybe Ghost's. Mine was moved before I could get there. Alpha's wasn't even there"  
  
"How did they know it was you who was hacking in?" Link asked.  
  
"After I hacked IRS, the Agents came straight after me. When FBI was cracked, I suppose they recognised the code, or something."  
  
"So where are the rest of the files now?" Neo asked.  
  
"No idea. CIA D-base, maybe even Washington." Trinity said.  
  
"Thats a bit of a let-down" Neo said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't think even you could crack Washington."  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Trinity said, with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Some other time, maybe, Trinity" Morpheus said quickly. "We have to prepare for our next recruit."  
  
"Are you unplugging her so soon?" Neo asked. "We've only been watching her for two months"  
  
"Thats enough time. Shes getting far too close to leave her plugged in any longer. The Agents might get her. And after todays incident, they'll be on the look out for anyone who's getting close"  
  
Neo nodded. Morpheus was right. It was time to make contact with Petróvna. Time to free her mind.  
  
**  
  
A/N OK, what do ye think? If anyone can name to novel that Petróvna's name comes from, GOLD STAR. When you review, give me your guesses. I'll reveal the answer at the end of the story. 


	5. Truth

A/N I don't have much to say except here's chapter five. I'll be posting the next few quickly then there might be a bit of a break. I have exams. (Greek philosophy. OUCH) On the plus side, my movies course (hmm, fun) is doing violence and I got to see a certain Wachowski continuation.... :) Oh yeah, the person who e-mailed me (poitin): the fic takes place four months after 'The Matrix'. Ergo, it takes place two months before Reloaded.  
  
**  
  
"Where are we meeting her?" Neo asked as he, Morpheus, Trinity, and Alpha made their way to the Core.  
  
"The same club where we first talked to you. Choi and Dujour have taken her there", Morpheus replied. "Trinity's going into the club. You and Alpha will be waiting in a car out front. If she decides to come with you, bring her to Heart 'o' the City Hotel. I'll be waiting there."   
  
"OK, sounds good"  
  
Neo slid into the chair he always used for going into the Matrix. He moved to a more comfortable position. Turning his head, he saw Trinity doing the same. Link moved around, plugging in each one of them in turn. Neo felt his eyes go wide as the cool metal spike slid effortlessly into his plug. He saw white then, suddenly, the Matrix as Link loaded them in.  
  
**  
  
Trinity removed the sunglasses from the bridge of her nose. She saw Neo and Alpha sit into the car. She stared to make her way into the club.  
  
Once inside, she looked around for Pedróvna. Through the haze of smoke she saw Choi talking to some coppertops. She caught his eye and he nodded in the direction of the wall. Trinity turned around and saw Pedróvna leaning against the wall. Her hair was shoulder length and brown. Dressed in a startlingly white leather outfit, she reminded Trinity sharply of Switch. Mentally shaking herself, she walked quietly over to where Pedróvna was seeking solitude amongst the blaring beats of the music and the high drug addicts around her. She made her way towards her.  
  
Pedróvna wondered why she even bothered to come here. She was getting close to the answer of her questions, and she knew it. She wondered why Choi and Dujour had even bothered to take her out. She had only known them for about a month and the minute they had entered the club, they had left her alone. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She turned sharply and saw a tall, pale woman standing there, dressed in black leather.  
  
"Hello Pedróvna", she said. Pedróvna winced inwardly at the mention of her hacker alias.  
  
"How do you know that name?", she asked this mysterious woman. How could she make the connection between the smalltime hacker known as Pedróvna, and Elizabeth, the arts student stuck in a deadend job and living in a small, dark apartment? How?  
  
"I know quite a lot about you", the woman said, her tone never wavering.  
  
"Who are you?". Pedróvna stared at her. How could she know anything about her?  
  
"I am Trinity". That name... She had heard rumours about the legendary hacker who had cracked IRS. She had heard stories about nearly impossible hacking feats. This couldn't be the same Trinity. Could it? She had to make sure.  
  
"The Trinity? The same Trinity who cracked IRS?"  
  
"Bingo" Trinity thought. "That was a long time ago" she said out loud.   
  
"Jesus", Petróvna said.  
  
"What?" Here it comes, Trinity thought.  
  
"I just thought you were a legend, nothing more"  
  
Well, that's a new response. Trinity said nothing.  
  
"Tell me" Petróvna said. "Is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?" Trinity asked, although she had a fair idea of what was coming.  
  
"Did you really crack FBI? I heard a rumour and..." she stopped short when she saw the enigmatic half-smile playing upon Trinity's lips. Jesus Christ... it was true.  
  
"How did you do that?", she had to ask her. This woman standing in front of her...She was a legend. She was the reason she got into compters, hacking, everything.  
  
"All I can tell you know is that you are in danger. Unless you come with me."   
  
"Danger? What kind of danger?"  
  
"They know you are getting close to the answer, Pedróvna."  
  
"What answer? What the hell is the question?"  
  
"I think you know the question."  
  
Pedróvna felt confused and lost for several minutes, until it clicked. The Matrix...  
  
"What is the Matrix?"   
  
"The answer is out there. You will find it if you some with me" Trinity looked her in the eyes.   
  
"I will come with you". The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them but she knew it was the right thing to do. Trinity turned around and began walking towards the exit. Pedróvna tried to keep up with her stride.  
  
When she was outside, out of the smoke of the club, Pedróvna saw Trinity clearly. She was slim and dressed in a black leather trenchcoat that fitted her perfectly. Her short, ebony hair was slicked back with gel. She began walking towards a black Cadillac. Two men, dressed the same as Trinity stood leaning against the car. When Trinity came closer they stood up straight and one of them went into the driving seat and the other into the back. Trinity opened the back door.  
  
"Get in" she said.   
  
Pedróvna obeyed immediately and sat in beside one of the men. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile. Pedróvna watched as Trinity slid into the passenger seat beside the driver. From what she could see of him, he had black hair gelled back. She couldn't see his eyes as he was wearing sunglasses. Weird, she thought. Its the middle of the night.  
  
"Lets go" Trinity said. "You know the way, don't you, Neo?" she added to the man in the driving seat.  
  
"Of course he knows the way", Alpha replied.  
  
Neo. She knew that name. She tried to remember where she had read that name before. Then it hit her like a tonne of bricks. Of course, she thought. He was one of the terrorists responsible for the destruction of a government building a few months ago. Jesus...  
  
"We're here", Neo said as he pulled up to an old, abandoned hotel. Petróvna got out of the car a little apprehensively. It was pouring rain and she had left her jacket in the club. Looking up at the ran and the few stars that weren't totally covered by the clouds for a few seconds, she followed Trinity and the others in side. Pushing her wet, mousey hair out of her eyes she looked up and saw flights and flights of stairs. Looking forward, she saw only Trinity. The two men had disappeared. She followed Trinity up the stairs. She stopped in front of a pair of oak double doors.  
  
"This is it" she said.  
  
She pushed open the door and led Pedróvna through. Taking a quick scan of the room, Pedróvna noticed two red leather, high backed chairs with a table in the middle, which had a glass of water on it and a magnificent fireplace against the wall. A flash of lightning illuminated a tall, broad man dressed in a trenchcoat. He turned around and smiled at her. Pedróvna turned around to see that Trinity had gone and that she was alone with this stranger.  
  
"Hello, Petróvna. I am Morpheus". Well, he was no longer a stranger. He extended his hand in greeting. She took it adn he shook it warmly. Pedróvna was still in a state of shock and suprise. Morpheus. The man she had searched for for over a year was standing in front of her with one hand behind his back and the other one held her own trembling hand. He motioned for her to sit down in one of the chairs. She obliged. This man could probably kill her in less than three seconds, if he wanted.  
  
"Why have you come here?" he asked her.  
  
Petróvna was slightly taken aback. "Because I want to know the truth. And I assume you're the one to give it to me?"  
  
"You want to know the truth" Morpheus relpied. "You want to know what the Matrix is?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I do"  
  
"Well, unfortunately, no-one can be shown what the Matrix is -" Morpheus began.  
  
Pedróvna slumped back in her chair. She came all this way, wasted a year of her life and now she's being told that she can't know the truth?  
  
"- you have to be shown it for yourself." Pedróvna sat up slightly as Morpheus continued. He opened a small silver case, and took out two objects. He held them in his closed fists.  
  
"You take the blue pill-" he opened his left hand and revealed a small blue pill. "-you forget any of this ever happened. You wake up at home and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill-", he opened his right fist to show a small red pill. "- you realise the truth. You come with us and see the Matrix for yourself"  
  
Pedróvna looked at the two pills. Slowly she extended her hand and reached for the red pill.  
  
"Remember", Morpheus interrupted her. She stopped her hand. "There is no turning back after this point"  
  
Pedróvna nodded and picked up the red pill. She placed in on her tongue. She reached for the glass of water and swallowed the pill. Morpheus smiled.  
  
"Come with me"  
  
**  
  
"Do you think she'll take the red pill?" Neo asked while they were setting up the equipment.  
  
"Honestly? I don't know" Trinity said. "I mean, we haven't been watching her for a long time..."  
  
"Yeah, but Morpheus said that she'd been searching for the truth for over a year", Alpha said from across the room.  
  
"I suppose. I guess I'm just paranoid after what happened with Cypher, I mean, we hadn't watched him much either."  
  
"Trinity -" Neo began.  
  
They were interrupted when Morpheus walked in with Pedróvna in tow.  
  
"Are we online?" he asked.  
  
"Nearly", Alpha said.  
  
"Trinity, take her"  
  
Trinity led Pedróvna to a chair beside a cracked mirror and attached sensors to her.  
  
"You did this?", Pedróvna asked.  
  
"Not all" Trinity replied with a quick glance at Neo and Alpha. She went back to her comuter when Morpheus approached.  
  
"Did you ever have a dream, Pedróvna, that was so real, you were unable to distinguish it from the real world? What if yu were unable to wake from that dream? How would you be able to tel the diference between it and the real world?"  
  
Pedróvna, looking totally lost and confused by now, took a passing glance at the mirror. It wasn't cracked anymore. Brows furrowed, she stretched a finger out to touch the surface. She was positive it had been cracked. When her fingers touched the surface, it felt almost liquid. She pulled her finger back in shock. Her breathing became faster when she realised that the substance was sticking to her fingers. It had begun to crawl slowly up her arm. Trinity was watching her heartbeat on a screen near her.  
  
"You'd better hurry" she said.  
  
Morpheus opened a cell phone and hit '0'  
  
"Tank, do you have a signal yet?"  
  
He waited for the response then walked over to Alpha.  
  
"Alpha?"  
  
"I got her"  
  
"Now Tank" he said into the cell.  
  
All the time the substance had been covering Pedróvna. It had covered her arm and was nearing her mouth. She closed her eyes against the pain in her chest from her heart beat. It was pounding in her ears. Then everything went black.  
  
**  
  
The next thing she knew, she woke up covered in a sticky, almost transulcent goo. She tried to breathe but her airway was blocked with some sort of pipe. She broke through the membrane of the goo and remove the tube from her throat. While coughed furiously she felt something in the back of her head. Moving her hands slowly towards the nape of her neck, she felt another tube connected to the back of her head. Looking around her, she noticed more pods like the one she was encased in.  
  
Where the hell am I?  
  
She saw a strange machine coming towads her pod. It stopped in front of her and a huge claw like thing moved closer. She tried to move but it held her around the throat. Gasping for breath, she speezed her eyes shut as she flet something being pulled from her neck. She claw released her suddenly and she cllapsed into the pod. She was just regaining her breath when all the ohter pipes and tubes that were connected to her body began to remove themselves. She tried not the scream as she felt them whipping against her back. She clutched the sides of the pod of support. She could still feel her heart beating wildly. Suddely, a valve opened somewhere and she was pulled out of her pod. She could feel herself falling down some sort of tube, but barely registered it. She landed into ice cold water and struggled to keep her head up. Her muscles were so tired. Looking up, she saw another claw come down. She tried to swim away, but couldn't get her arms to move. She felt the strong pincers sieze her. She struggled to hold on to consiousness.  
  
The claw had released her. She wondered where she was. She felt strong arms pick her up and place warm blanket around her. She saw Trinity. They last thing she heard befor she slipped into unconsiousness was Morpheus' voice.  
  
"Welcome to the Real World"  
  
**  
  
A/N Wow. Waaaay longer than I thought. Sorry about that. Well there ya go. Five chapters in the bag. I know, I know some of the unplugging sequence may give you deja vu, but don't worry, its not a glitch. Cahpter six coming as soon as I fel like it. I was thinking maybe putting Neo and Trinity in the construct... thoughts?Opinion? R/R 


	6. Saving Valiant

A/N I had another chapter before this. However, everyone knows what Morpheus says and does in the Construct and how they react. So on with the story!! This is set a month and a half after Pedróvna's unplugging, FYI. Use your imagination for the fight in the Construct. Don't complain about it. Hey, if I can write using Matrix situations, why not Animatrix?  
  
**  
  
Alpha and Pedróvna walked into the Core to find Link at the consoles and Neo and Trinity plugged in.  
  
"What are they doing?" Alpha asked, upset to be left out of any potential missions.  
  
"Just killing time in the Construct." Link replied.  
  
Alpha and Pedróvna walked over to one of the screens to watch. Trinity and Neo were in some sort of Dojo. Sunlight shone through a circular window high up on the southern wall and Zen banners hung from the ceiling, concealing the dark wodden walls. Trinity and Neo were blindfolded in the centre of the Dojo, holding long swords, Trinity in a black robe and Neo in his customary white one.  
  
"Hey, is this the program me and Trinity were fighting in?", Alpha asked.  
  
"Yeah, I made some... minor changes"  
  
Alpha smirked and turned back to the screens. Trinity and Neo were moving apart, slashing the air in front of them, hoping to make contact. He could see how both of them were straining their ears to hear anything that would give away their opponents position. Suddnely, he saw Neo move. He had never seen anyone move that fast before. Neo raised his sword but was blocked by Trinity's. He applied pressure on her sword. They broke apart. She jumped above him, kepping her body straight before landing gracefully with her back to him. She felt something cool slide down her arm. She lowered it and felt her sleeve slip off. She turned quickly to strike but was met by his sword. They struggled for control before breaking away again and assuming defensive positions. She felt the air move above her as Neo jumped over her. She spun around and felt her sword slice through something. She prayed it wasn't flesh. Clearing the thought from her mind, she slashed her sword forward. She threw her upper body back as she felt his sword slice the air directly above her. Neo knelt down and prepared to attack as Trinity moved away. He heard her appraoching from the side and blocked the blow. He raised his sword and felt it make contact with something that was not a sword. He heard her jump back. He raised his swoard in an offensive postion. After circling each other, they moved forward together. She blocked everyone of his blows before ducking when he swiped his sword towards her. Trinity tumbled and faced towards him again. She lunged forward with her sword. Again, her move was blocked.  
  
"Its like they can read each others minds". Pedróvna's voice startled Alpha.  
  
"I know. Kinda scary, isn't it?", he replied.  
  
Pedróvna didn't reply. Once again, she was immersed in the fight. Alpha turned back to the screen. Neo lifted the cream blindfold from his eyes and looked at his opponent. He had somehow cut the top of her robe off, leaving nothing but a black, silken strap across her chest. That was way to much of Trinity for anyone but him to see. He lowered his blindfold again and jumped back a long way as he had seen her preparing to jump foward towards him. When Trinity hit nothing but air, she moved her sword from on hand to the other. Flinging it forward, she ran after it before cartwheeling and doing for consecutive foward flips. While still in the air, she tried to attack him on the left side, but was thrown off balance by his sword. Tumbling to avoid hitting the ground head on, she again assumed a defensive position. Running forward, she attacked him at what she guessed was shoulder height before being blocked and ducking down to avoid being hit. She felt her sword slide against something and moved back. Raising her blindfold she saw that she had successfully removed the top of his robe and one leg of it. Smiling to herself she raised her sword and prepared to attack. Neo felt her sword make contact with his. He applied pressure to her sword and felt it give way an Trinity moved back. He turned around and felt himself somehow end up back-to-back against her. He turned around quickly. He could feel her warm breath close to his as he felt his sword slide down against hers. He lowered his head slowly to meet hers.  
  
"Link, get them out". Alpha and Pedróvna turned around at he sound of Morpheus' voice.  
  
"Why?", Link asked.  
  
"We just recieved a distress call from the Valiant. Their entire crew is surrounded by Agents."  
  
"Jesus". Link typed in a few commands. In the Construct, Neo's mouth was nearing Trinity's. He could feel how close she was. Suddnely he felt everthing disintegrate around him. He remove his blindfold and saw only white. The next thing he saw was Morpheus standing over him.   
  
"Dammit, Morpheus". He had been so close to her.  
  
"Neo, I need you to go into the Matrix"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There's a crew in there surrounded by Agents. Three of them, along with about five S.W.A.T. teams."  
  
Neo nodded and rested his head against the chair.  
  
"He's not going in alone". Neo raised his head at the sound of Trinity's voice. She still had the data spike insterted into her plug and from the sound of her voice, Neo knew that it wuldn't be removed for a while.  
  
"OK, fine" he said. "But... be careful". His dreams still weighed heavily on his mind.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Neo smirked and closed his eyes. He felt the familiar rush of being loaded up and then, the Matrix.  
  
***  
  
They heard the crew of the Valiant before they saw them. Gunshots echoed through the night as tehy used their last remaining weapons. Soren watched his crew as he fought. He knew that, unless a miracle occured, this would be their last battle. Over half the S.W.A.T. teams were dead, but they still had three Agents to deal with. He could feel the metallic taste of blood in his mouth and the pain in his arm from the gunshot out got steadily worse as we watched his second-in-comand fall, shot through the throat. As he turned around to look at him, he felt a pressure at the back of his neck. A cool, metallic, gun shaped pressure. He closed his eyes and waited for the shot. It never came. He felt the pressure move from his neck and turned around. The S.W.A.T. man was lying dead on the ground and Trinity, the infamous Trinity, was standing in his place, gun in hand and half a smirk on her face.  
  
"Go!", she said to him. "Get you're crew and get out of here. There's and exit ready at Byrne and Lake. Down the alley. Go!"  
  
Soren barely had time to stutter his thanks to her before he led his team down an alley way. Turning around halfway down the alley, he saw Trinity disposing of the S.W.A.T. guys and Neo fighting the Agents. The sound of gunshots followed him all the way to Byrne and Lake.  
  
Neo made easy work of two of the Agents and turned his attention to the last one. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Trinity fighting the last few S.W.A.T. men. The Agent was almost gone. One well placed strike to the throat and they'd be home free for now. Raised his arm and brought it down forcibly onto the Agents neck. When he collapsed, he searched for the code streams that mmade up the Agent and deleted him. He was turning around to face Trinity when he felt a searing pain. Looking down, he noticed a bullet wound in his thigh. He fell to the ground, clutching his leg. He saw the S.W.A.T. member who had shot him go down as well before he felt Trinity's presence beside him.  
  
"Shit, shit shit", she swore. "Can you walk?"  
  
Neo rose shakily to his feet, leaning heavily on Trinity's slight shoulders. "Yeah, I think so" he said through gritted teeth. "There is no fucking spoon", he added with a mirthless laugh.  
  
"Come on", Trinity said. "The exit is just down the alleyway." Taking out her cell phone with one hand and supporting Neo with the other, she called for an exit.  
  
***  
  
Back in the Nebuchadnezzar's Med. Bay, Neo lay sedated on a bed against the wall, his leg bandaged. Trinity sat on a chair beside him, watching him sleep.  
  
"He'll be OK, Trinity", Link said. "The bullet missed the artery."  
  
"I know, I just want to stay with him", she replied as Morpheus walked in.  
  
"Well, you can't", he said and stood behind her.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I want you to go to bed and get some rest. The Oracle wants to see Pedróvna tomorrow and you're taking her".  
  
Trinity rose slowly from her chair and stood up straight.  
  
"Good" Morpheus said. "You, Pedróvna, Alpha and myself will be goig in tomorrow morning"  
  
"What about Neo? Won't he be coming?"  
  
"The sedatives won't wear off until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest"  
  
"OK", Trinity said. After stooping to kiss Neo softly on the forehead, she made her way to her room for the night.  
  
***  
  
A/N Dum, dum, dum. Bet you weren't expecting Neo to get shot, were ye? He can't stop bullets alright, but not from behind. Hee hee. This turned out longer than I expected and took longer too, but that was probably because I kept spelling 'the' and 'teh' or 'te' and 'from' as 'form'. Ah well. I'll post the next chapter when I feel like it. The story will get a small bit exciting, I PROMISE! 


	7. More Truth

A/N In case you haven't guessed from the story, I'm a huge Gloria Gaynor fan. Someone emailed me and asked for some music so I put in a teensy bit here and there over the story. I probably won't be able to post this for WEEKS as my server is down.  
  
********************  
  
Trinity woke up later that night. Judging by the chill in he air, she guessed that there was at least five more hours until the lights turned on. Feeling thirsty, she rose and went to the mess. When she entered, she saw that Alpha was sitting at the table, a tin cup in his hand, looking very tired.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing up?" she greeted him with a question.  
  
"I'm on a double shift. Just takin' a break", he replied. "You?"  
  
"Just thirsty"  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess I'd better get back. Night"  
  
"Night, Alpha".  
  
Trinity sat down as Alpha left the room. She sat in silence for a while before finishing her drink, washing the cup and leaving. She walked into the Med. Bay and looked down at Neo as he slept, still heavily sedated. He looked so innocent and boy like, it was hard to imagine how much destruction he could cause when he was in the Matrix. She stood looking at him for a long time before turning around and heading back to bed.  
  
**  
  
"Hence: Like A Virgin" Alpha was getting into his, frankly bizarre, explanation of 'Like A Virgin'  
  
"Personally, I prefer Gloria Gaynor" Pedróvna was sticking to her point on soul.  
  
"My God, does it actually matter? The music isn't real anymore!" After half an hour, the conversation was getting to Morpheus.  
  
**  
  
Trinity walked to the mess hall from the Med. Bay. Neo would be awake in a few hours, after she got back from the Matrix. She wasn't really hungry, but knew she would have to force the gloop down her throat if she was to last the day. Trips to the Oracle were always stressful.  
  
"-real anymore!". Morpheus' voice. Alpha and Pedróvna must be having a music conversation again.  
  
"Mornin'" Alpha greeted her as she walked in the door. He was way to cheery for someone who had just completed a double night shift.  
  
"Yeah" She was too tired to reply properly. She hadn't slept much. She walked over to the back of the Mess and filled a bowl with the protein slop. She smiled softly as she remembered Tank calling it 'the breakfast of champions' the morning before Neo went on his trip to the Oracle.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Alpha asked.   
  
"Nothing, just remembered something Tank had said about this stuff. He called it the 'breakfast of champions' the day Neo went to the Or - " she stopped as the events that had followed after came rushing back to her. Her smile faded quickly. She and Morpheus bowed their heads slightly and fell silent. After a few minutes, their heads rose and they began to eat.  
  
Morpheus noticed Pedróvna and Alpha's confused looks and decided that she would have to explain.  
  
"After Neo went to the Oracle, one of our own decided to sell us out to the Agents. I was taken under arrest while the others escaped."  
  
"After we left the safe house", Trinity continued as Morpheus didn't know exactly what had gone on. "We all thought Cypher had been shot. We called Tank, he was our operator back then, and he told us that Cypher was out. We thought nothing of it so we went to the exit he had specified. Before any of us could get out the line had gone dead. Cypher had killed Dozer and wounded Tank, although he thought he was dead. I rang the operator and Cypher picked up. He began talking a load of crazy bullshit, but it seemed to make sense to him. By the end, we had realised that he had sold us out. I tried to talk sense into him but he seemed convinced that they would reinsert him back into the Matrix. Near the end, he wanted to prove that the Matrix was real as well, and so he began pulling the plug on the crewmates still inside. We lost Switch and Apoc, and very nearly Neo, before Tank killed him. After that, we stopped using safe houses. We use regular exits. That way Agents can't ambush us"   
  
"Jesus", Pedróvna breathed. Alpha just looked at the table and was quiet.  
  
"Does stuff like that happen a lot?" he asked.  
  
"I've been doing this for almost twenty years, and that was the first time it had happened."  
  
"Twenty years? Your poor parents"  
  
"My parents? They're not real. They didn't care about when I was still plugged in anyway, so why should they care now?"  
  
"So, you were freed in like, 1979?" Pedróvna asked  
  
"Something like that. The police said I went missing after cracking IRS. They said so ran away so as not to get caught." Trinity laughed before continuing. "They can cook up some bullshit, can't they? I was contacted by Morpheus hours after cracking IRS. I took the red pill and never looked back."  
  
"How can you talk about cracking IRS like that? Like it doesn't really matter? Don't you realise that you're almost a God to hackers?"  
  
"Because it doesn't matter anymore. IRS never existed. Well, it might have at one point, but now it's just a pile of green code to me"  
  
"Then why crack FBI?"  
  
"I had to. The Agents and International Governments had collected a lot of information on Resistance fighters. Dangerous information. When any Resistance member is captured, nine times out of ten, they get killed. However, most non-national Resistance fighters got away because its difficult to kill a citizen of another country and get away with it, 'terrorist' or not. With the files, even non- Americans can be killed. They're not so much files as permission to kill us. Most of the files were in the FBI data-base, so Zion decided that, since I had cracked IRS, I could do it."  
  
"So you went in and deleted the files?"  
  
"I only managed to delete about three. Morpheus', Neo's and Ghost's."  
  
"Ghost?"  
  
"He's a fighter on another ship. Trinity's kinda close to him", Alpha said.  
  
  
  
"Oh, right." Pedróvna ran her fingers through the short fuzz of her hair.   
  
"Come on, we'd better get going. The Oracle won't wait forever"  
  
"Yeah, but she'll probably live forever", Alpha mumbled into the last of his gloop.  
  
"What's The Oracle like?" Pedróvna asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. Just... don't expect the Temple of Delphi." Trinity replied as they followed Morpheus out the door, with Alpha bringing up the rear.  
  
**  
  
"Hey, Alpha, you OK? You look kinda nauseous. Not to mention pale", Trinity said as she looked into the rear-view mirror before starting the car.  
  
"Yeah, I'm grand", he said, pulling on the collar of his dark purple shirt to allow himself breathe a bit.  
  
"OK" she said, turning on the window wipers. It had begun to drizzle.  
  
They drove on in silence until Trinity pulled up beside an apartment block.   
  
"I'll take her in" she said and got out. "Come on"  
  
Pedróvna followed her into the building, where there was a lone man sitting on a chair destroyed with graffiti. He nodded to Trinity, and she nodded back. Funny, she could have sworn he was blind. Trinity called the lift and stood back.  
  
"What did she tell you?" Pedróvna asked, as they waited for the lift.  
  
"A lot of things" was the only answer she received as the door opened and the two women stepped inside. Pedróvna stood in corner as Trinity pressed one of the buttons, her leather trench coat reflecting some of the light from the flickering light bulb. Pedróvna began fidgeting with the lapel of her suit jacket. They stood quietly until the doors opened and they walked out. Trinity led Pedróvna to a door in the middle of the hallway.   
  
"This is it. Don't be afraid, she's actually quite nice"  
  
Pedróvna looked back at Trinity before moving her hand forward to knock on the door. Before she could, however, it opened to reveal a pretty dark skinned woman dressed in white robes.  
  
"Hello, Pedróvna, you're late"  
  
"Are you the -"  
  
"The Oracle? No, dear, I'm not. Come inside", she said with a movement of her arm. "Hello Trinity, Nice to see you. Make yourself comfortable. Pedróvna, the Oracle will see you straight away". She led Pedróvna through the hall by the arm. As Trinity watched her go through the beaded veil, she caught the petrified expression on her face. Smirking, she leaned against the wall, inhaled the rich smell of fresh baking and prepared to wait.  
  
**  
  
Pedróvna really didn't know what to think. She had only just left the Oracle's room and was reeling from the news she had received. She gripped her cookie tightly as she walked out through the beads. She saw Trinity squatting on the floor next to a small bald kid with a spoon. She winced as she remembered the Oracles words about Trinity. She wouldn't believe it. It wasn't believable. She watched as the kid bend the spoon just by looking at. She moved slightly and knocked against a chair. Trinity turned around.  
  
"You don't have to tell anyone what the Oracle said, Pedróvna", she told her while rising to her feet. She smiled at the boy with the spoon before heading towards the door.  
  
"Come on". Pedróvna followed wordlessly.  
  
**  
  
Trinity and Pedróvna slid into their seats quietly, brushing raindrops from their clothes. The rain had gotten heavier. They had been driving towards the agreed exit for a few minutes before Trinity's cell phone rang.  
  
"Yeah?" she said, driving with one hand.  
  
"Get out of there! Turn back and get to another exit. I'm reading six Agents heading towards you now. There's an exit at Lane and 6th, outside of the populated places."  
  
"Shit" she swore and hung up. Looking around, she saw that where they were now was crawling with coppertops. She turned in an abrupt U-turn seconds before gunshots sounded in the distance behind her. She sped up and had almost reached Lane and 6th when the rear window shattered. Looking in the rear-view mirror, she watched as Pedróvna slumped forward in her seat, bleeding heavily from the head. Trinity braked suddenly as she saw the sign for Lake and 6th. Looking around, she saw a payphone.  
  
"Get to the exit, Morpheus". It had become common practice to let Morpheus out first since his capture. Trinity ran to the back of the car.  
  
"Is she dead?" she asked Alpha. He just nodded numbly, his hand covered in her blood.  
  
"Shit." Trinity reached forward and shut Pedróvna eyes. "Come on, we gotta get out of here, before the Agents find us."   
  
Alpha nodded again and went with Trinity to the payphone. As they reached it, the phone began to ring. Morpheus extended his hand, took the phone, and pressed it to his ear. Within seconds, he was gone, the phone dangling from its cord. Alpha reached out and replaced it. As it began to ring a second time, Trinity heard a gunshot. The receiver split in two from the force of impact from the bullet.  
  
"Come on!" Trinity grabbed Alpha's hand and began to run. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell.  
  
"Link, we need another exit!"  
  
"There's no exits near you. Turn the corner; there'll be a black motorbike waiting for you. Use it to get to the Barnes and Noble exit"  
  
"Right". Trinity hung up. Sure enough, when she turned the corner, there was a sleek black motorcycle waiting at the footpath. She sat at the front with Alpha sitting behind her, holding on to her tightly around the waist. As she started the engine, she heard sirens. Looking behind her, she saw eight squad cars turning the corner and along with them one impossibly clean black car. Agents. Shit. She pulled away from the footpath and began speeding down the street towards the exit. The rain was getting so heavy that she could barely see what was in front of her. She sped sown street after street, always with the police and the Agents close behind her. Eventually, after what seemed like hours of riding, but in reality (A/N What a contradiction) couldn't have been more than thirty minutes, the sirens began to fade away. Thank God.  
  
"Trinity, I think you'd better get off of the motorcycle" Alphas voice sounded eerily calm.  
  
"What?" Her hand gripped the handlebars so tightly; her knuckles began to turn white.  
  
"I said, you'll have to get off of the motorbike. They're almost here" Suddenly, Alpha's grip around her waist became painfully tight.  
  
"Who are?" Trinity asked, unable to breathe.  
  
"I think you know," he whispered softly. He was beginning to sound crazy. Then, without warning, he gripped her waist even tighter and flung himself off of the motorcycle, taking Trinity along with him. They landed painfully on the wet ground. The motorcycle skidded on the slick roads and careered into a wall. Trinity looked up from her place on the ground to see Alpha looming above her, gun pointed directly at her.  
  
"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" she shouted at him.  
  
"Don't you see, Trinity?" he asked her, sandy blonde hair sticking to the top of his head and his pale blue eyes wide and shining wildly. "Don't you? The war is over, and we've lost. Did you really think that humans could beat the machines? You've been deceived, Trinity, we all have. But now I know the truth." He began to whisper again. "Oh yes, I've been shown the truth. Not by your precious Morpheus, oh no." Suddenly his hand began shaking violently. One minute the gun was pointed directly at her head, then over heart, then back again. He struggled to regain control. He clenched his teeth and grabbed his shaking hand with the other. Trinity, who had by now figured out what he was thinking, began trying to edge away. She accidentally kicked a stone. It clattered noisily down the empty street until it disappeared, and with it, Trinity's only hope of escaping Alpha. He heard the noise and directed the gun at her throat. He may have been standing metres above her but she knew he would still hit. After all, she trained him. His hand was still shaking slightly. "You're all they need. Once they have you, Neo will come walking right into their arms. And then where will your glorious Morpheus be?"  
  
"You're crazy!" She tried to reason with him, but knew it was pointless. He was too far-gone.  
  
"I think you're the ones that are crazy. Why spend twenty miserable years in that cold dump, eating nothing but that goddamn gloop every single fucking day? We'll lose the war anyway. We've already lost it. Why bother anymore? I've been given the perfect solution. Once you go, Neo goes and I'll spend the rest of my life in here"  
  
"The Matrix isn't real! You'll know that for the rest of your life!"  
  
"Not real? If I was to shoot you right now, will it hurt? Yes, of course it will. Anyways, I won't remember anything." He looked away as a car drew near. "Here they are now. Great knowing you, Trin," he said, calling her by Neo's nickname for her. She watched as three Agents stepped out of the car. "Here she is!" he shouted to the Agents. "This is you're way to the One".  
  
"Thank you Mr. Joyce", one of the Agents said. "Your services are no longer required." With that he pulled out a gun and shot Alpha directly through the head. The Agent walked past Alpha's body and stood in front of her.  
  
"Well, well, well" he said. "The great Trinity. I think you'd better come with us". He bent down and picked her up by the arm. He dragged her to the black car, still immaculate despite having been driven through muddy puddles. He shoved her into the backseat, beside one of the Agents.  
  
"Don't even think about trying to get out," the Agent beside her said, handcuffing one of her slender ivory wrists and one of his own together. Trinity looked out of the tinted windows at the rain falling steadily on a world so beautiful, and yet so false. She turned her head and looked at the Agents in the car with her. They all faced forward. She glanced down at her handcuffed wrist and realised that she was well and truly trapped.  
  
********************  
  
A/N OK, there you go. Way longer than I expected. Two chapter killed with one stone, actually. I know, I know, Barnes and Noble but I have no imagination. I'll write my next chapter in the coming days and post it after. So, not long, promise. 


End file.
